


Cheerleader Cas and Cop Dean

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Cas, Cheerleader Cas, Cop Dean, Crossdressing, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Older Dean, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Twink Cas, seriously there's no plot in this, younger cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean knew Cas has a thing for his uniform, that’s fine, he had a thing for Cas’s too and the little shit knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader Cas and Cop Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr?
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to theaisbored for betaing for me, you're the best!

Dean had Cas bent over the arm over the arm of the chair, long legs spread wide and arms behind his back, fragile wrists crossing each other, the glint of metal from Dean’s handcuffs showing against soft skin. 

He looks good like this, ass covered only by his cheerleading skirt, a white and blue striped school uniform that Dean thinks is honestly _obscene_ for an official outfit and it ruffles as Cas wiggles his hips, turning his face to watch Dean over his shoulder, big baby blue eyes dark with heat, pupils blown wide eating away at the blue until there’s only a ring of it left. 

“What are you going to do with me, _officer?”_

And fuck he can’t let that get to him, he can’t. It’s his job and if he lets it get to him he’s gonna get hard all the damn time thinking about this exact moment. His cock throbs, the traitor, and Dean pulls on the cuffs, arching Cas’ back and grinding up against his pert little bubble butt, rubbing his clothed cock over the crease of his ass, between his cheeks.

“I think I’m going to have to punish you, Mr Novak. For Public indecency, that outfit of yours? It shows _everything.”_

Cas moans softly, working his hips back, moving them in slow rolls. It’s the sweetest sound and it makes Dean’s cock throb in his clacks, hand still closed around the handcuffs as he pulls Cas back and he rutts against him. 

Heat licks up his spine, uncoiling in his stomach and making his toes curl but it’s not enough, even Cas’ whimpered little ‘yes, yes, punish me’ only urges him to do more. 

With an impatient growl like sound he flips Cas’ skirt up, baring round hips and a firm ass to his eyes, pausing for a moment to appreciate the sight, dropping his hands from the cuffs to squeeze Cas’ cheeks, leaving red marks in the shapes of his fingerprints on fine skin. 

Cas whimpers and squirms under him, his hole fluttering when Dean pulls his cheeks apart, exposing it to the air which makes Cas shiver and clench up, mewling so damn prettily for him. 

Dean sucks in a shaky breath, his cock straining against his trousers as he pulls away from the tantalizing heat of Cas’ body, dragging his hands away from the twinks ass in favour of rummaging through the side cabinet for the lube they kept stashed there.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, angel. I’m gonna finger you open, get you nice and wet for me and then I’m going to fuck you and you’re gonna lay there and take it. You don’t get to cum unless it’s on my cock alone, you understand?”

Cas makes a strangled noise, high in his throat, hips twitching against the sofa, smearing precum over the inside of his skirt, gasping softly at the feeling of fabric dragging over his cock.

Dean groans at the sound, popping the cap of the lube and drizzling it over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up as his free hand spreads Cas’ cheeks, his lube wet fingers reaching to trace around Cas’ rim, circling it slowly and working his sweet little hole open under his touch.

Cas keens and pushes his hips back against Dean’s fingers, moaning breathily when Dean’s first finger slips in, pushing past the tight ring of muscle slowly, painfully slowly working Cas open around him.

Cas sighs happily, rolling his hips, fucking back against Dean’s finger, pushing it deeper whilst Dean just watches his greedy little hole swallow him down. 

Fuck the sight alone, he has to let go of Cas’ firm cheek to grab his cock through his slacks and squeeze, cutting off any idea of cumming with a low grunt. 

“More, more, Dean!”

He shivers when Cas simpers and clenches around his finger, urging him in a breathy, needy little way that he needs more filling him up. Dean doesn’t hesitate, sliding a second finger in alongside the first and scissoring them, spreading his hole open around his fingers, crooking them and feeling around, searching.

He knows the minute he finds Cas’ prostate, the boy goes stiff and his thighs start trembling, cheeks flushed and mouth slack as he cries out, hips jerking forward. 

Dean makes sure to rub his fingers in little circles as he works him over, slipping three fingers deep inside him, milking Cas’ prostate until Cas is gasping and shaking, body doubling over on itself cock spurting precum.

He slips his fingers free when Cas starts sobbing softly, hips stuttering and hole all puffy and dripping lube. 

“You ready to be fucked, Mr Novak?”

Cas nods, hiccupping and presenting his ass more for him, wiggling it slightly as if trying to coax Dean in faster and fuck if that isn’t the best damn sight. 

He undoes his slacks with a practiced ease, dragging down the zipper one handed, the other hand holding Cas open and prepped for him. 

He uses the remaining slick on his hand to wet up his cock, pressing the round head of it to Cas’ rim, licking his lips as he presses in in one drawn out, smooth move. 

Cas mewls when he’s finally full of Dean’s cock and fuck, fuck the feeling of him all hot and tight around him. It takes all of Dean’s control not to cum right there and then, with the sight of Cas split open on his cock and taking him so damn well.

He makes sure to praise the boy even as he pulls his hips back and thrusts in hard. Balls slapping against the flesh of Cas’ ass, rocking forward and burying himself inside the twink over and over until Cas is wailing and writhing on his cock. 

He tries to drag it out, gritting his teeth as he drives into him, fucking against Cas’ ass, grabbing for the cuffs and wrenching him back onto Dean’s cock, watching as Cas arches beautifully, arms flexing as Dean pulls on them, dragging Cas’ body back onto him. 

“Remember you - fuck- you cum on my cock or not at all, you hear me?”

Cas nods, breath catching in his throat, body seizing up as Dean nails his prostate, cumming in a mess all over his stomach and the couch choking on words as Dean fucks him through it, pressing open mouthed, wet, bruising kisses to Cas’ neck and shoulder, heat sizzling in his belly as his balls draw up tight.

He cums swearing, biting into Cas’ neck listening to the way Cas garbles delightedly and squirms against him, body sticky with sweat and cum.

Dean eases out slowly, rubbing soothing circles into Cas’ hips, murmuring about how well he did, how good he felt, mentioning that he was just gonna grab a cloth to clean them up. 

He unlocks the cuffs and Cas goes slack, breathing out a firm-

“We are definitely doing that again.”

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head fondly.

“Whatever you want, Baby.”


End file.
